the_real_sherlock_holmesfandomcom-20200215-history
The real sherlock holmes Wiki
The-great-game-sherlock-on-bbc-one-29556411-1920-1200.jpg|BBC Sherlock|linktext=The Final Problem Elementary02-1-.jpg|Elementary Yell1.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|linktext=The original series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Tumblr m0r39qSRPZ1r14lfzo1 500.png|Sherlock Hound The-Blind-Banker-sherlock-on-bbc-one-14575525-1280-800.jpg|BBC Sherlock|linktext=The Blind Banker this wiki is about sherlock holmes, this includes the short stories and the novels aswell as the television series sherlock. Its free for edit. since this is a new wiki there isnt much done on it. so far there are character pages that I need to type stuff on. if you would like to edit them and type the descriptions for some then feel free too. there is also episode list for Sherlock that are just about complete. and there is also an episode list for elementary. there also pictures from the recent Sherlock Holmes movie, the television series Sherlock, the television series Elementary, and last but not least original pictures from the Novels and adventure series written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Whose the best Sherlock Holmes Robert Downey jr Jonny Lee Miller Benedict Cumberbatch none of them are good Sherlock Holmes' Who do you like better Sherlock Holmes or John Watson? Sherlock Holmes, Duh Watsons The cooliest I like them both too much to choose I dont like either of them On the BBC TV series Sherlock, should John Watson ever be married Yeah they should stay true to the books No the show wouldnt be the same if he left 221b baker street maybe, Im not really sure Who cares Would you watch a Sherlock Holmes cartoon if it was of good quality and stayed true to the original stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Yeah, Sherlock and cartoons! its like my two favorite things getting married and giving birth to awesome Eww a Sherlock Holmes cartoon? Noway that would never work I might if its any good I dont really like cartoons I love cartoons not Sherlock Holmes to much but I might watch it Do you think that Nicolas Cage would make a good Sherlock Holmes on an american movie version? yeah, i think he would be good for the part no, he doesnt have the right character i dont know maybe whose Nicolas Cage If Nicolas Cage did play Sherlock Holmes, should Justin Bartha play Watson Yeah, they could have a Sherlock and Watson relationship No, It should be someone else Maybe This poll is pointless! Who ever said anything about Nicolas Cage getting a part as Sherlock Holmes! Whose Justin Bartha Are you looking forward to series 3 of Sherlock You Know It Nope I didn't even like the first 2 I wouldn't say im looking forward to it but I will most likely watch it I have never watched Sherlock There is a Chat and hopefully eventually there will be some videos aswell and if your wondering why im teling you all this im just tryin to fill up the main page so it doesnt look so empty. there will also eventually be descriptions for the original Adventures stories but that may take a while because there are 56 short stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and 4 Novels also by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I actually havent seen the new movie with Robert Downey Jr so it might be a while before there will be any edit on that Describe your topic this wiki is all about sherlock holmes, not just the movie like other wikis, this one is more about the original series by sir arthur conan doyle, including the novels, and short adventures, you are free to edit this site as long as what you have to add is about sherlock holmes, there will also be information on some of the television series and the movie Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse